Kiwi
The kiwi is a brown bird originating from New Zealand that has been adapted into the game. The Kiwi takes 24 hours to be harvestable, and lays one Kiwi Fruit at each harvest time, which sells for a whopping 35 coins each! The Kiwi lays only one fruit at each harvest time, so there is no protection needed because it is not possible for a neighbor to steal. It is the only animal with natural protection such as this in the game. It also gives 2 xp each time it is harvested from. If one tries to "sell" the kiwi, its price will be 0 c. Uses The fruit from Kiwis can be used to cook the following recipes: Fruit Flan: A total of 350 Kiwis are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Curuba Jelly Mold: A total of 434 Kiwis are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Squirrely Smoothie: A total of 316 Kiwis are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Where they come from Kiwis are random events that will appear on your island, similar to that of the Turtle, White Peacock, Alpaca and the Lilikoi. You do not actually see the bird, but you see instead an in game popup that will allow you to post onto your live feed. You do not get to keep the kiwi, but you can give it to one of your neighbors. How to get one Kiwis can be obtained from your live feed. To filter out posts from other applications, use this filter here. Keep in mind that if you have blocked Island Paradise from your feed, you will not see any of these posts! You will have to unblock your feed. To obtain one, be the first person to click the Adopt the Kiwi! button in the bottom corner of the post. Having a large quantity of active neighbors will increase chances of obtaining one, although being fast is also important. Some neighbors will notify through status change or the Facebook chat that they are posting a Kiwi before posting. Do not lose hope just because a post is hours old! Not enough Neighbors If you do not have enough active neighbors playing the game, you can always add other people from the discussion boards. If you have concerns about Facebook privacy, you may wish to read our Adding Neighbors Safely article. Old System If players did not have enough neighbors to obtain a Kiwi, it was possible to ask other players to go to an Adopt a Kiwi Bird post, right click on the Adopt link, select 'Copy link address' and paste (ctrl+v) onto the discussion forums for other players to get. This was changed as of January 8, 2010. Increase chances of giving out Kiwi The best method of giving a kiwi is to play the game actively. Each time the game saves, whether automatically or manually, you have a chance of getting a pop up. Leaving the game open for hours on a tab in the background with no saving going on will not significantly increase your chances. Trivia *Clicking the Kiwi will cause it to make a Kiwi noise and raise its head and wobble it from side to side. *The Kiwi harvests "Kiwi Fruit" which is a pun on the name of both the animal and the fruit. Kiwis in real life do not lay kiwi fruit. Gallery of Pictures Kiwi Fruit.JPG|The fruit harvested from a Kiwi. File:Kiwi_Upgrade.gif|A Kiwi gaining a new level. File:Kiwi_max.gif|A Kiwi reaching level 5. See also *Lilikoi *Filter *Unblocking Feed *Saving Adoption Events Category:Animals Category:Event Items Category:Random Events